battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1919 Browning
The M1919 Browning was an American general purpose machine gun designed in 1919 by John Browning, as an air-cooled development of the earlier M1917 Browning. It was a belt fed machine gun, usually used mounted on a bipod or tripod. During World War II, it fired .30 caliber rounds, and had a rate of fire of around 500 rounds per minute, with an effective range of over a kilometer. It was used mostly by American forces, but also to many other Allied nations. |-|BF1942 = Battlefield 1942 In the expansion pack Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII, the .30 Caliber Browning (labeled in the game files as M1919A4) appears on the SAS Willy exclusively in Raid on Agheila for the passenger seat. |-|BFVietnam = Battlefield Vietnam M1919 browning first appears in Battlefield Vietnam. A Dual-M1919 is mounted on front of P.B.R. It is very effective, however it has limited ammunation and is prone to overheating. |-|BF1943 = Battlefield 1943 The M1919 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1943. A stationary, turret-mounted heavy machine gun, it can be found on emplacements and on many vehicles such as Jeeps, Boats and Tanks. It is very powerful, capable of killing in only a few shots and has an extraordinary range and accuracy, due to small cross hairs, for an automatic weapon. It does eventually overheat after prolonged continuous fire. When used on boats and tanks, it has a protective, tall ballistic shield that covers the left and right sides of the weapon, which helps protect the user from enemy small arms fire, especially from sniper fire. However, the users head still prominently sticks out of the turret, which still makes them a potential target. The M1919 can damage light vehicles like jeeps, boats and planes, but it takes many shots to fully destroy such vehicles. Gallery File:M1919.jpg|The M1919 Browning in Battlefield 1943 |-|BFH = Battlefield Heroes (One Day) (Forever) |rof = 600 rounds per minute |magazine = 110 rounds |reload = 4 seconds |recoil = Up: 0.17/0/0 Left: -0.1/0/0 |vel = 600.0 |range = 20 meters |fire = Automatic |damage = *Close range 2-6 *Medium range 5-13 *Long range 2-9 |mult = *Critical - +11 damage (6 % chance)}} The M1919 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes as the The Anchor Drop for Royal Army Gunners. It was released as a part of the WW2 theme map Inland Invasion like D-Day or Normandy. The weapon iself is basically just another reskin of the "Super Default MG" with added recoil and better critical hit damage. The M1919 appears to be the mounted wing gun on the Royal Army's Spitfire, modified for the Royal Air Force named Browning .303 Mk II. Gallery M1919 Browning Battlefield Heroes.png|The M1919 model at different angles. |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M1919 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is seen briefly on the opening mission, Operation Aurora. It is mounted on Type 95 Kuroganes during the car chase segment. It is one of the three weapons available during Operation Aurora. It can also be seen used by a Japanese soldier before entering the sub pens. Its appearance has changed, but its performance is very similar to that of Battlefield 1943. It has a moderate rate of fire, very high damage, good accuracy due to small cross hairs. With continuous fire, it eventually overheats for a short moment. Gallery File:BFBC2_M1919_BROWNING.jpg|The M1919 Browning in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M1919 is mounted on the M151 and the Patrol Boat River. It is accessed by sitting in the gunner's seat of said vehicles. A dual M1919 is found and used in the first gunner seat of the PBR, whilst the second gunner's seat has only one, but with a ballistic shield on it. Despite the dual and single M1919s differing in appearance and sound, their stats are identical, and have the same damage and rate of fire. The only difference is that the dual M1919's create miniature shockwaves and can cut foliage and send loose objects flying. Gallery BFBC2V_PBR_MAIN_GUNNER_DUAL_M1919.png|Dual M1919's on the PBR. BFBC2V_PBR_SECOND_GUNNER_SINGLE_M1919.png|The single M1919 on the PBR. BFBC2V M151 ICON.png|The M1919 as seen mounted on the M151 Jeep. |-|BFV = Battlefield V In Battlefield V, the M1919 is available as both an infantry primary weapon and a vehicle-mounted weapon. The variant shown in-game is the M1919A6. M1919A6 }} The M1919A6 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V, introduced as part of the War in the Pacific Tides of War chapter. The medium machine gun is one of four default weapons that were added with the release of the chapter. The key strengths of the M1919A6 are its capabilities at long range and its capacity for sustained fire. Its damage profile permits a five bodyshot kill minimum out to 30m, up to a maximum of eight shots. Although not as powerful at close range as the four bullet minimum MG 42 and VGO, the M1919A6 retains its maximum damage over a much longer distance, as well as having a slightly higher minimum damage. Further, raw damage output is limited by the worst-in-class rate of fire of 600 RPM - despite this, the low rate combined with the categorically low recoil grants the weapon unparalleled stability and accuracy at range, complemented by a high bullet velocity of 800 m/s. Rounding out the weapon, the 250 round belt is the largest magazine capacity in-game, and allows the user to deliver fire for extended periods before reloading. The Specializations tree for the M1919A6 consists of Recoil Buffer, Light Bolt, Flashless Propellant and Chrome Lining on the left side, and Quick Reload, Improved Bipod, Ported Barrel and High Velocity Bullets on the right. Recoil Buffer reduces vertical recoil to 0.675, and synergizes well with the accuracy boosting properties of Improved Bipod and High Velocity Bullets, the latter bumping projectile speed up to an unprecedented 900 m/s. Recoil reduction can also assist with a combination of Light Bolt and Chrome Lining, reducing time-to-kill at close range with a 670 RPM fire rate and slower overheating in sustained fire. Gallery BFV M1919A6 Standing.jpg BFV M1919A6 Aiming.jpg|Aiming BFV M1919A6 Sights.jpg|Iron Sights BFV M1919A6 Reloading 1.jpg|Reloading BFV M1919A6 Reloading 2.jpg|Reloading BFV M1919A6 Reloading 3.jpg|Reloading BFV M1919A6 Promotional.jpg|The M1919A6 as seen in the Battlefield V – War in the Pacific Official Trailer. Vehicle Mounted M1919 Variants of the M1919 can be found on various vehicles used by the Allies. The United States Armed Forces faction uses the weapon on several of its vehicles, such as the Sherman, Sherman Calliope, LVT and LCVP. For the United Kingdom faction, the .303 Machine Gun is mounted coaxially on their Staghound T17E1 light tank and is the standard machine gun for the Spitfire, Mosquito and Blenheim. Both aircraft feature vehicle specializations that increases the number of .303 Machine Gun weaponry available, subsequently increasing damage output. Trivia *In Battlefield 1942, the .30 Caliber Browning reuses the model of the M2 Browning, but with a ported barrel. References ru:M1919 Browning Category:Medium Machine Guns of Battlefield 1943 Category:Medium Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Machine Guns of Battlefield Heroes Category:Medium Machine Guns of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Medium Machine Guns of Battlefield 1942 Category:Specializations of Battlefield V Category:Medium Machine Guns Category:Medium Machine Guns of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield Heroes: Veteran Heroes Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific